Flying Colors
by aph.fanfics
Summary: Arthur has lived his life so far in a world where he can only see in two colors, black and white, that is until he meets his soulmate one fateful day. I got the idea for this from a text post about an au where they only see in black and white until they meet their soulmate.
Hi! Wow it's been a while since I uploaded anything. Hopefully I will upload more chapters although it depends, and I have been writing some more fanfics that are longer than this one, but I'm not sure if I'm going to upload them or not.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland lived in a different world along with others, where the norm was that everyone was born to only see in two simple colors, black and white. They would then only be able to see in color once they had met their soulmate. It was unpredictable to know who and when they would meet their soulmate, it was a game with many paths. Arthur had lived the past 23 years of his life so far in black and while, at first he wouldn't pay much attention to finding his soulmate, but as he began to grow older by the year, he began to wonder more and more.

Arthur would go to a bar with a drink in hand, usually whiskey, and just let his mind wonder of all the possibilities of meeting his soulmate, but then he would sometimes begin to become doubtful of ever meeting them, hell he didn't even know if they lived in the same location. Arthur had been drinking at a bar alone when he was interrupted by an enthusiastic Italian running in his direction. It was Feliciano, who was an employee of his, Arthur didn't really consider them as the best of friends, seeing how they don't talk with each other that other, nonetheless the Italian ran strait towards Arthur. Feliciano stopped right in front of Arthur and said excitedly, "Arthur! I can't believe it, I found my soulmate!" Arthur's eyes widened after hearing the sudden news. "Wow, that's great Feliciano! I'm happy to hear that you found your soulmate!" He congratulated the other happily. "Thanks Arthur! I'm so happy to have found him!" He said happily as he began to cry tears of joy. "Now, now, it's not the time to cry." Arthur said as he comforted the crying Italian. "You're right Arthur, but I'm just so happy that I can't help it!" He exclaimed. "I understand. If you don't mind me asking, who is your soulmate?" He asked calmly with a curious look on his face. Feliciano then left Arthur, without an explanation and came back hand in hand with a tall, blond German following him towards Arthur. Feliciano wiped the last of his tears that remained and then introduced the German. "This is Ludwig, we met each other when I went to my friend's house, Gilbert, and then met Ludwig." Arthur noticed how vague Feliciano was being with not telling more details about their encounter with each other, but he didn't bother asking more about it. "It's nice to meet you Ludwig, I'm Arthur Kirkland." Arthur greeted the German. "It's nice to meet you as well Arthur." He replied with a noticeable German accent. Arthur drank the rest of his drink and then heard a phone go off, making his attention go to the sound. He looked up to find that it was Ludwig's phone. The German sighed before saying, "Sorry I have to go, my brother, Gilbert, did something really stupid and needs help." "Oh okay, it's fine." Arthur replied. He then watched as the two left after Feliciano insisted on coming along with Ludwig, even though there wasn't a need for him to go.

Arthur let out a sigh of relief as the two left, he wasn't sure if he could keep up his happy act any longer. Arthur was happy for Feliciano that he had found his soulmate, but a tad of jealousy began to form in him. He knew that he wasn't that old, but had high hopes of finding his soulmate by now. He shook his head as he knew he shouldn't have been thinking depressed thoughts about such. He then left the bar and began to drive home, as he was cautious of not to drink too much. The moment he walked inside, he went to his room as he began to loosen his tie and let himself collapse on the large bed. Even though he hadn't found his soulmate yet, Arthur was the owner of a book publishing company. Arthur though, wasn't one to like having a lot of expensive house or objects in general. He wouldn't have even minded to live in a small apartment, as long as he found it suitable and felt somewhat like home. Arthur sat up on the bed to look at the spacious room, his expression saddened, he felt so alone in such a large room without anyone else there with him to keep him company. He heavily sighed and decided to go to sleep, not wanting to think about finding his soulmate anymore. Arthur woke up to the sound of rain lightly tapping on his window. He rubbed his eyes to regain focus and watched the rain for a bit, as the rain always had a way of making him calm and made him feel as though the rain was shedding his tears for him. He was never one to show his true emotions in front of others, unless he got very aggravated. He got out of bed and decided to go on a walk. He walked out with an umbrella in hand, he let a smile slip every once in a while when he would pass by someone. He was quite enjoying being able to go on a walk in peace, or so he thought.

He turned the corner to hear someone shouting his name, he turned around to see a Frenchman run toward him. He then had a scowl on his face, disappointed to see the Frenchman. "What do you want Francis?" He asked in a harsh tone. "My, my no need to be so harsh, I just wanted to know if you wanted to have a drink with me." He replied in a smooth French accent. "Hah, as if I would want to have a drink with you of all people."Arthur didn't want to continue the conversation any longer, seeing how stupid and unnecessary it was. He began to walk away from Francis, but instead of leaving Francis followed him, trying to catch up to Arthur. "Just one drink wouldn't hurt." Francis said trying to encourage him. But it had no effect on Arthur, instead he replied, "I told you I don't want to have a drink with you!" The Englishman began to walk faster which led him to run as fast as he could away from Francis. He kept running until he fell down onto the hard, cold, wet ground. He then looked up to see bright blue eyes looking at him, at first he was confused and then he realized he had found his soulmate. He heart began to beat faster than ever, this was the moment he had been waiting for his whole entire life. "Woah! You're my soulmate!" He heard the other exclaim in an American accent. Arthur began to see an array colors in front of him, it was hard for him to even think strait. "Are you okay?" He heard the American speak again, putting a hand out to help him. He put his hand in his and felt the other's strength pulling him up. "I'm good. Thank you." He replied quietly, unsure of what to do. He then noticed the other looking in around in all directions. "Woah, look at all the beautiful colors!" He exclaimed throwing his hands in the air seeing the wondrous colors that filled the world now. Arthur did the same and looked around himself to see that the American was right, everywhere he looked it wasn't filled with same two colors of black and white, but colors that he never knew he would ever see. The sun was a beautiful bright yellow, orange color, the cars that would pass by the two on the streets were an assortment of colors, he then looked up to the sky to see a dazzling shade of blue, which then reminded him of his soulmate's eyes. Arthur never imagined that the person he hated would be the one to lead him to meet his soulmate. Arthur turned his attention to his soulmate, who was busy looking at the things around them in awe, and took a closer look at him. He noticed that he had blond hair, he then looked at his own hair to find that it too was blond, but a lighter shade. His eyes moved down to see that he was wearing a large brown jacket, even though it was a hot summer day. Arthur then noticed that the other now had his attention on him. "Sorry for staring!" He quickly apologized before turning away from the other. "Hmm? Oh, it's fine! By the way my name's Alfred." Arthur turned back at Alfred see him looking right at Arthur with a big smile on his face. "I'm Arthur."

* * *

I hope you guys liked this fanfic. I'm not sure if I will write more chapters for this or not, seeing how it really depends if I can think of more things for this fanfic and if I have the time to write it. I would like to hear your opinion on that and some constructive criticism on what I can improve on with this and for future chapters.


End file.
